End of School Angst
by Safety-Hazard-XDLOL
Summary: Grif is upset about the idea of high school ending, and Simmons is there to help. Drabble. LIGHT GRIMMONS. High school AU Not connected to my other stories.


**End of School Angst **

Grif sighed as he stretched himself out in the warm sun. He felt the soft grass beneath him and contently watched as the clouds rolled over the sky with half-lidded eyes. The brunette listened quietly as the faint sound of a bee could be herd beside his ear, most likely enjoying the recently blooming flowers that come with spring.

"Hey, why the hell aren't you in class?"

A long sigh was the reply as Grif closed his eyes in frustration. He's peaceful hour break was now interrupted by the one source of his problems, Richard Simmons.

"Well Simmons, as you can clearly see I was just enjoying this warm spring day before you so kindly interrupted."

The sarcasm was thick in the boy's voice, the traces of sincere annoyance evident.

The ginger rolled his eyes, walking over to where Grif was and sitting himself down next to him on the otherwise empty hill, the far away sound of students locked away in classrooms drowned out by the quite chirping of birds.

"Pfft, whatever. You lazy ass."

Grif frowned slightly, almost hurt by the words. Almost.

"Ah, shut up. What do you want anyway? You're out of class too."

Grif grumbled the words out as he looked anywhere but the direction of Simmons, his hands making quick work of nervously ripping the beautiful grass laying once undisturbed beneath him.

"Fuck I don't know. In class Sarge was just doing my head in I guess….So I left."

Grif quickly turned to face Simmons in shock, eyebrow raised in an unspoken question.

"What? Done kissing his ass or something?"

Grif let a well natured smirk crawl onto his face, chuckling lightly. Simmons responded by mimicking the chuckle, but adding in a light shove with his shoulder.

"Shut up, idiot."

The chuckling slowly died out to silence, a relaxing atmosphere replaced abruptly with one of thick tension neither boy could quite explain.

"I'm nervous about next year."

Simmons blinked in surprise as the boy across from him mumbled something honest, never meeting his gaze and focusing on more important things, like the pile of grass he was currently making.

"Why?"

Grif shook his head, frowning darkly. He swept his hand violently at the pile of grass, sending the blades in the wind.

"Because Simmons! It's our last year of high school and I'm going to miss this!"

He almost yelled, pulling his knee's up to his chin.

"I'm going to miss fighting with the blues, I'm going to miss that fag Donut, I'm going to miss Sarge yelling at me for all sorts of things and I'm going to miss laying around in the sun and just wasting my time arguing with you…."

A long intake of air followed Grif's speech, he's breathing calming down to its usual speed.

There was a long silence between them, the air was still.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Simmons fell back onto the long grass, holding his stomach in painful laughter as tears rolled down his face.

"What the hell man!? Don't laugh!"

Grif growled folding his arms across his chest, teeth clenched angrily.

Simmons continued laughing as he reached up and grabbed Grif's collar with one hand, pulling the slightly shorter teen into a head lock. He then ruffled the brunette's shaggy hair furiously.

"You're such an idiot! You don't worry about ANYTHING! Then the one thing you choose to worry about is something like that?"

Grif was released from Simmons's death grip, so he propped himself up on his elbows, now staring profoundly at Simmons.

"That's something perfectly reasonably to worry about, jerk!"

He hissed.

Simmons's laughing died down to faint chucking.

"I only WISH they were that easy to get rid of. I have a feeling they're going to be around for a while….All of them."

Grif smiled faintly, before he's face fell once again.

"What about you?"

Simmons smiled in an almost sweet way, frightening Grif briefly.

"Oh please, after all the crazy shit we've been through…?"

Grif nodded, memory's suddenly flooding back.

"Remember when we first met?"

He chuckled, slowly lowering his head to rest on Simmons's chest.

Simmons laughed lightly, running his fingers through Grif's soft mess gently.

"Yer. Hated your guts and I think the feeling was mutual."

They both laughed happily on the sunny spring day wrapped in each other's presents.

They all had been on quite a journey the past couple of year

Grif smiled nuzzling his nose into Simmons's chest, registering the familiar scent of what was distinctly Simmons.

Soon the bell rang, bringing Simmons and Grif out of their own world and back into the real one. Soon students pooled out of classrooms, and they both turned to see Donut and Sarge standing up at the top of the hill.

"AWWW CUTE."

"COME ON YOU TWO PANSIES! WE HAVE STUFF TO DO!"

Grif grumbled and Simmons sighed. Suddenly Church, Tucker and Caboose came into view behind them.

"Told you they were totally in love."

"Haha! What fags."

"Hey Church, isn't that what me and you do?"

"SHUT UP CABOOSE."

Grif smiled, standing up and helping Simmons to his feet. He was suddenly beaming.

"You're right, Simmons. I'd never be lucky enough to get rid of these losers."


End file.
